1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guided artillery projectile with a flight attitude or trajectory regulator in the autopilot of the projectile for the guidance of a transition into a gliding trajectory at the assumption of a predetermined pitch angle after the passage through the apogee of the ballistic firing trajectory.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A projectile of that type has been known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,514 or from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 35 24 925, as a type of flight end phase-guided artillery ammunition, which is fired ballistically and, after passage through the apogee; in essence, after flying through the maximum ordinate of the almost parabolic initial or launch trajectory curve is deflected from the descending branch portion of the ballistic trajectory into an only slightly sloped gliding trajectory, from which there is then carried out the search for a target and the target acquisition.